My beloved RagDoll
by Bulecelup
Summary: Jack yang merasa bosan dengan kehidupannya sebagai pumpkin king, lalu dia berjalan-jalan di sekitar kuburan Halloween town... dan apa yang dia temukan disana? Sally yang ternyata diam-diam melihatnya dari jauh.


**Title: **My Beloved Rag Doll

**Pair: **Jack x Sally

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **Jack yang merasa bosan dengan kehidupannya sebagai pumpkin king, lalu dia berjalan-jalan di sekitar kuburan Halloween town... dan apa yang dia temukan disana? Sally yang ternyata diam-diam melihatnya dari jauh.

**© Nightmare before Christmas **belongs to Tim Burton

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Sally mengikuti langkah Jack yang masuk kedalam kuburan Halloween town, tangan kanannya terputus karena tadi di tarik oleh dokter psycho, dia dan Igor berusaha untuk mengejar Sally, namun Sally masih terlalu cepat di bandingkan mereka berdua yang untuk berjalan saja masih susah.

Sally mendengar Jack melantunkan sebuah lagu, lagu _mellow _yang menceritakan tentang ke jenuhannya menjadi _pumpkin king _selama hidupnya, di temani dengan anjing hantu yang setia, Zero.

Gadis berambut merah terang itu bersembunyi di balik batu nisan besar, sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dari Jack yang sedang berjalan di bawah bulan kuning besar...

Sally menghela nafas, Jack terlihat begitu sedih, dia ingin sekali menyemangatinya dan berada di sisinya untuk menenangkan hatinya, namun sang dokter psycho tidak akan membiarkannya untuk pergi keluar terlalu sering, kali ini dia dapat pergi keluar juga karena diam-diam, dan dia harus membayarnya dengan kehilangan sebelah tanganya.

Tapi toh tangannya masih bisa di jahit kembali ketika dia pulang nanti.

"Siapa di sana?" Sally mendengar suara Jack setelah dia tak sengaja menginjak ranting pohon, sial! Nampaknya dia ketahuan!

Sally langsung berjalan kebelakang semak-semak, berharap tidak ketahuan oleh Jack dan Zero. Namun ketika dia mau bersembunyi, kakinya terpeleset tanah hitam basah.

"Aaahhhh!!!!" Sally jatuh terperosok jatuh ke ladang labu mengerikan, untung saja badannya tidak berserakan kemana-mana, karena dia jatuh cukup keras ke tanah.

Sally merasa sangat pusing sekali, dan ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Zero sedang menatapnya dengan kedua mata hitamnya, anjing hantu itu mengonggong memanggil tuannya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Jack datang.

"Oh yak ampun, Sally!" tengkorak bertubuh tinggi itu langsung membantu Sally untuk duduk, gadis yang memiliki banyak jahitan itu meraba kepalanya, kemudian melihat ke arah Jack yang sedang merangkul pundaknya.

"O...Oh! Jack! Yak ampun, maaf...maafkan aku! Bukan maksudku untuk..." Sally langsung jadi gugup dan panik, dia takut Jack akan berfikiran macam-macam tentangnya.

tengkorak itu menyeringai. "Tak apa, Sally... apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Dan kemana tanganmu yang sebelah?"

Sally melirik ke arah tangan kananannya yang buntung, dan tertawa lemas melihatnya. "Ah...aku....tak sengaja memutuskannya tadi....aku sangat ceroboh ya...."

Jack menarik Sally untuk berdiri, dan tanpa sengaja dia memeluk gadis itu. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, dan mereka sama sekali tak berbicara apapun, hanya saling melihat wajah satu sama lain.

"Maukah...." Jack mulai berbicara.

"Iya....?" Sally hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya lagi ketika Jack menatap lurus kepadanya.

"Kau menemaniku disini, _my beloved Rag-doll?_" Tanya Jack sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang panjang ke tubuh Sally.

"Dengan senang hati..." Sally mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Jack, dan Jack menelusuri rambut panjang Sally dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

Sally bahkan tak perlu untuk menawarkan kehadirannya kepada Jack, Jack sudah memintanya untuk menemaninya duluan.

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Sakura, **_**Utada Hikaru**_)

**MATTGASM: **NBC adalah film favorit saiaa ))) thanks for reading!


End file.
